


Love In The Air

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Airline AU, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Neymar和Rafinha打了个赌。





	Love In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> 给基友的贺文  
> Bud生日快乐！！

Neymar已经第三次看到那个西装革履的男人了。

重复地遇到一些陌生人也许不那么稀奇，但这句话对于Neymar来说并不生效。毕竟他是Barca航空的空少，一天眼前要扫过成百上千张不同的脸。能留在他脑海里的家伙绝不一般——好比上次慕尼黑飞马德里时看到的那个哥伦比亚小甜心。

也只有Neymar有那个胆量和脸皮凑上去，在给人殷勤地加水时油嘴滑舌地套出年轻男孩的生辰八字来。遗憾的是，在Neymar马上就能要到甜心的电话时，乘务长的声音掐断了他的美梦：“距离降落还有十分钟，请各位机组人员回到自己的座位上扣好安全带。”

Fuck you Rakitic。

Neymar凭着一流的业务能力撑住了脸上的笑，抱歉地跟他的小甜心致意，再耷拉着脑袋回到自己的座位上。他怀疑克罗地亚人简直有一双千里眼，总能在自己“交友”成功之际搅黄好事。被埋汰的金发乘务长只是慢条斯理地翻了一个白眼，为自己第无数次减少公司差评的壮举感到欣慰。

每次Neymar的猎艳总会导致一些糟糕的事情发生：比如前两个月差点被砸了柜台，前一个月差点在机组人员休息室被群殴。为了避免遭遇什么哥伦比亚黑帮，Ivan还是选择扑灭Neymar的“爱情之火”。

而在安分了半个月之后，巴西人不耐寂寞的死性重燃。

一次航班上，送完餐的Neymar靠在乘务间里休息，但他的嘴却不打算闲着：“Rafi！还习惯浓汤的味道吗？”一年前跳槽去了Inter航空，刚回到Barca的Rafinha哼了一声，手上的推车恶狠狠地碾过Neymar的脚：“习惯得就像我从来没离开过西班牙那样。”呲牙咧嘴地揉着脚面，Neymar把挺拔的中指怼到Rafinha脸上。

“…对了，打个赌怎么样？”Rafinha低着头收拾餐具，看上去漫不经心的一句话恰好命中了Neymar的死穴：“本巴西赌王接受你的挑衅。”上钩了。Rafinha把得逞的笑藏好，凑到Neymar耳边冲他使眼色：“看到那个家伙了吗，商务舱的？”Neymar做作地挑起眉，点头：“头上顶了三瓶发胶的那个大胡子？”

“你不觉得他很眼熟吗？”Rafinha无需再说下去，Neymar眼里的亮光已经证明他的计划正在完美地进行中：“我绝对在哪次航班里见过他，而且不止一次。我不会忘了那双蓝眼睛——和他裤裆里混过安检的凶器。”Rafinha瞟了眼表，从兜里摸出几张皱巴巴的欧元：“一千欧，赌你在剩下的两个半钟里搞不定大胡子。”

“My Princess，一言为定，”已经开始幻想一千欧要拿来如何挥霍的Neymar错过了Rafinha脸上似笑非笑的表情：“看好时间，我一小时之内肯定能拿下。”掩得严严实实的帘子突然被人撩了起来，Marc捧着一托盘的纪念品走了进来：“你们在说什么？”

“又没卖出一个模型？最近的小孩都这么没眼趣吗——”Neymar插科打诨的能力倒是令Rafinha佩服，再冲他挤了挤眼睛，Neymar一猫腰就从Marc的身侧挤了出去，顺带拍了一把德国人紧实的臀部：“要懂得弯腰，Marc。”不出意外，高个空乘的脸一点点地红起来，惹得Rafinha爆笑出声。

—————————————————————————

没人会对免费香槟说不。

从乘务间顺了一瓶酒外加两个酒杯，Neymar谨慎地把商务舱扫视一遍：没有绷着脸的乘务长Ivan，没有退休了闲着没事过来“监督”工作的Xabi和Andres——安全。他的目标现在正靠在窗边，好看的蓝眼睛专注于他面前打开的笔记本电脑：“先生，您好。”

把耳机从头上拿开，大胡子显然没料到在这个时候还会有人来打扰他。“很抱歉打扰您，基于您在本公司积攒的航空旅程，这是本公司给予您的附赠福利。”Neymar拿出了他标志性的灿烂笑容（这招可是百吃不厌），提起自己手上还在滴着水珠的酒瓶。

“呃，谢谢…”显然还处于状态外的大胡子犹豫了一下，接过了Neymar倒得恰恰好四分之三满的香槟。西班牙口音，棒极了。Neymar趁热打铁：“听您的口音，您是来自西班牙吗？让我猜猜…巴塞罗那？”还好他跟公司里的几个西班牙人混得熟。

“是的，”迫于Neymar热烈的笑容，大胡子也扯出一抹尴尬的笑，抿了一口香槟：“你是——”“巴西圣保罗人，先生。”大胡子还算给面子，没让Neymar继续他的独角戏。随后话题还算顺畅地展开——Neymar看到了他的红蓝电脑壁纸，就顺着开始跟他聊起巴萨，聊起欧冠，聊起两个月后的世界杯。

遇上个看球的目标总会让Neymar更加愉快，香槟续了一杯又一杯，大胡子甚至邀请他在身旁的空座坐下（Neymar依依不舍地拒绝了）。他也知道了大胡子的名字叫Gerard，为一家跨国公司工作，这次是代工出差。赌约的时限一步步临近，Neymar在心底嘀咕着天公作美天公作美——一步三垒的机会来了。

湍流。

原本机组人员最不想遇上的事情此时却成了Neymar豪夺一千欧元的“东风”：“…天哪！十分抱歉，请您先坐好系紧安全带——”在突如其来的抖动中，Neymar自然无比地脚滑一步，连人带香槟地倒进Gerard的怀里。蜜色的液体浸透了Gerard的白衬衫，湍流还在继续，Neymar撇撇嘴再一抖手，把剩下的小半瓶酒浇在了他的裤裆上。

Neymar的惊慌失措还没演出三分，反倒Gerard在不断地安慰他，还把他按在身旁坐下。看着Gerard焦急地帮自己系安全带，Neymar努力不让自己飘飘然的笑浮到脸上：“我没事，只是您的衣服——”湍流识样地结束，暂时平静下来的机舱里飘满了Neymar带着哭腔的道歉和弥漫开的香槟味。

今年的奥斯卡小金人真他妈的应该颁给Neymar Jr。

Rafinha扒着乘务间的门缝偷瞄，心里想着怎么赖掉这一千欧元——上次Neymar借自己的三百欧都还没换，得记上一笔利息。“没事，一套衣服而已不算什么…”Gerard大度地拍拍Neymar抽动的肩膀，蓝眼睛里写满真诚。巴西人把脸埋在掌心里，努力不让自己爆发出猪叫一样的笑声。

好在Neymar的表情管理能力满级，不一会抬起头露出他带着泪花的绿眼睛和红鼻头，从兜里掏出（早准备好的）餐布擦拭Gerard的衣裤：“那请您务必让我先帮您清理一下衣物——”好家伙，真会揩油。Rafinha无声地赞叹Neymar天生的厚脸皮，后者已经不由分说地拉着Gerard站起身，就准备往厕所里拖：“等等Neymar，不用这么麻烦了——”

“不，这是我作为空乘的巨大过错——”“我可以再买一套新的——”站在过道上，Neymar和Gerard的小声争论很快就变成了大声嚷嚷，引来一众人侧目。而顺应人心的，一个低沉的男声打断了他们：“你们他妈的吵够没有？”Neymar和Gerard同时扭头，一个脸上写着“完蛋”，另一个脸上写着“不爽”。“不爽”先生把Neymar往自己身后一扯：“我为我们的吵闹道歉，但一开口就带上脏字，看来先生您的素质显然也没有比我们高上多少。”

太他妈的帅了。

Neymar顺从地缩在高大的Gerard身后拼命点头，在心里给自己卓越的挑人眼光打上满分。“那您的素质可真是高人一等，只是不知道您护着的那个空少，素质有没有您这么高尚了？”说话的男人在机舱另一边的座位上站起身，颇有黑帮老大风范地摘下脸上的墨镜，露出一双带着戏谑和嘲讽的棕色双眼。

这家伙有点眼熟。

Neymar从Gerard身后探出半个脑袋观察敌情，过往的记忆在看到那个家伙涂鸦板一样的手臂后呼啦一下涌了出来：Real航空，暴脾气的乘务长，死对头——Ramos。Neymar叫着蹦起来，所有学过的西语脏话都在嘴边蠢蠢欲动：“你还好意思坐我们的航班！”“菠萝头小子你给我过来——”“这不是菠萝！”“Neymar，冷静点——”加多一个人的战局变得更加混乱，骤然拔高的分贝惹来了更多人的注意。

包括乘务长的。

“Neymar，你在这干什么？”别着袖标的金发男人突入战场中心，脸上礼貌的笑容里隐隐透着杀人的寒气。一个比陈述句更可怕的疑问句。Neymar立马收敛了表情在他面前站直，乖巧地垂下脑袋准备挨批：招惹发怒的乘务长Ivan是Barca航空的大忌。

“我…我在帮一位乘客清理衣服……”每一个音节都比上一个音节弱一截，这句话到了最后几乎快变成了默念，Neymar把头压得更低，祈祷着Ivan赶紧转移怒火。“是吗？那我为什么收到超过五个乘客的抱怨？”克罗地亚人每一句话都像刀子一样锋利，刺得刚膨胀起来的Neymar泄了气：“对不起乘务长，是我失职了——”

这回再开口的却是身旁一直沉默着的Gerard：“乘务长您好。感谢您的关心，这的确只是一个意外，也请您不要过多责备他。”惊讶地抬起头，Neymar看着Gerard为自己辩解的认真表情——该死，这是心动的感觉。“好的，那请接受我代表Barca航空给予您的歉意，”Ivan丢给Neymar一个“死亡一瞥”，带着微笑欠身给Gerard道歉：“Neymar，你最好快点给我收拾好这一切，否则你下两个月的奖金——”

压低了声音的后半句话吓得巴西人一个哆嗦，连番答应了扯上Gerard就想跑：“慢着！”操蛋的Ramos。眼看着事情将要落幕，一旁被冷落了的西班牙人不乐意了，嚷嚷着就要挤到他们中间——“Sergio，算了。”一只手从他身旁伸出来，抓住了Ramos的手腕。

天使下凡。

Neymar感动得差点流下两行热泪，把脖子伸得更长了想一睹“天使”真容。Ramos虽然眼含不甘，但还是乖乖地停住脚步：“Luka——”“坐下。”先出镜的是一头柔顺的金棕色头发，然后是一双栗色的眼睛，这跟他粗犷过Ramos的嗓音产生了巨大的反差。“Luka？你怎么在这？”乘务长刚转过去的身子又扭了回来，显然是碰上了熟人。

“Ivan，太巧了——”突然的亲友相认让剑拔弩张的气氛变得更加微妙，Neymar拽了拽Gerard的袖子，眼神示意他身后的厕所，Gerard也很上道，点点头准备撤退。对面的Ramos咬牙切齿地在空中给他们比划中指，Neymar冲他摇摇手指，“得瑟“两个字快具象化在他脸上。

先把体积不小的Gerard推进厕所里，Neymar挑衅地向不远处的Rafinha抛了个飞吻，嘴无声地张合：“准备好你的一千欧。”还有不到一个半小时。Neymar把自己也挤了进去，在背后艰难地合上门。时间应该绰绰有余。狭小的空间瞬间拉近了Neymar和Gerard的距离，重新挂出他的笑容，Neymar思考着是要主动出击还是矜持一下。

坐在马桶盖上，Gerard仰着头注视Neymar，第一次给了巴西人在高度上的优势。头顶射灯的光芒好像都被Gerard的双眼吸走了，Neymar不再收敛自己，目光贪婪地在Gerard身上游走：衬衫下的肌肉，微凸起的两点以及紧绷西裤下盘踞的“违禁品”，他无需真枪实弹的触碰就能感受到这具躯体的热量。“Neymar…我可以叫你Ney吗？”舔了舔嘴唇，Neymar感觉自己的裤裆紧得难受：“该死，你想叫什么都行。”

门锁旁的绿色变成红色。

—————————————————————————

“操，Gerard——”拽着巴西人的领带把他卷进热烈的吻中，在这个方面Gerard显然是个大师，不一会就把Neymar折腾得气喘吁吁。“嘿，你还穿着这身制服呢——注意文明用语。”跨坐在Gerard的大腿上，Neymar难受地屈着腿，低头把嘴堵上去：“你现在就可以把它脱掉，毛球。”

西班牙人的舌强硬地压上Neymar的上颚，把他的嘴撑得更开，肌肉的酸痛让Neymar像只幼兽般发出呜呜的叫声，在刺激下过度分泌的唾液从无法闭合的嘴角滴落。别扭地挣脱皮带和三件套的束缚，Gerard的手摸上Neymar的屁股，手指从他后袋里捏出一个安全套：“你到底有多饥渴，Ney？”

顺从地在Gerard的动作下挺腰，Neymar特地挑小一号的西裤被艰难地扒到脚踝：“我带的XXL号，够你用吗？”巴西人猫一样的绿眼睛眯起来，完全勃起的阴茎蹭在Gerard的西裤上。毛球先生掐了一把Neymar的臀肉，磕磕绊绊地扯开裤链：“你应该多带几个。”

处处被束缚的空中性爱总会给予人最高限度的兴奋，Neymar有点藏不住呻吟，在Gerard沾着润滑把手指操进自己屁股里时一口咬住他的肩膀。“Salvaje（野猫），轻点。”安全套里的润滑剂少得可怜，Neymar却适应得很快，Gerard怀疑自己已经没有加进第三根手指的必要：“你之前被操了多少次？安检通道、候机室厕所、乘务间……整个机组是不是都在你屁股里射过？”

“…少说话多做事，Gerard，”换了个地方发狠地又咬一口，Neymar耸动着腰，快感飞速积累：“快点进来。”“哦Ney——Barca航空的公共厕所，屁股里不插着一根阴茎就浑身发痒，”Gerard把套子戴上，龟头处的乳胶紧绷得近乎透明：“这个安全套看上去不是很安全，不过我知道你不介意的。”

西班牙人屈起的指节在Neymar的内壁上滑动，直到按上那个“快感翻倍按钮”：“操！Gerard，松手，操——”早有防备的Gerard搂紧Neymar的细腰，在他抽搐时把手指更大力地撞进他体内，撞出了他颤巍的一声哭叫和来势汹涌的高潮。Gerard的手指还碾在他的前列腺处，伴随着Neymar射出的一股股精液继续小幅度地抽动：“这是你不规范用语的第一个惩罚。”

突然空虚的后穴让Neymar又颤抖了一下，绞动的肉壁恋恋不舍Gerard的手指，粗上几圈的阴茎就插进了还没合紧的穴口：“操你的，你又不能因为这个举报我…”带着哭腔的声音比平常要柔软许多，Neymar的手指陷在Gerard的头发里，把他的发型搞得乱七八糟。“不碰南墙不回头是吧？”Gerard没给Neymar说下句话的机会，尺寸可怖的阴茎整根塞进了他的屁股。

这下Neymar连喘息的力气都没了。

他梦想过无数次的物体现在正埋在他体内，净距离负十几二十公分，硕大的前端从内把他撑开，被撕裂的恐惧让疼痛更加清晰：“Gerard，出去！我他妈不做了——”没有再瞎扯什么“打炮打到底仁尽义尽，打炮中途弃灭绝人性”，Gerard吻掉巴西人颈子上细密的汗珠，宽大的手掌抚着他打颤的脊背：“放松，Ney，你可以的——”

“我不行——”Gerard的狗屁阴茎大得离谱，Neymar耳边全是自己擂鼓一样的心跳和括约肌撕裂的可怕声音，下意识收缩的内壁逼得他和Gerard都皱起眉头：“Neymar，看着我，Neymar！”潮湿的绿色小心翼翼触上温柔的蓝，某种不知名的魔力让它们融合在了一起。

“跟着我一起呼吸，Ney。”Gerard的眼睛奇迹般地让Neymar冷静下来，原有的慌乱和痛楚一点点退潮，失去的节奏和快感一点点回灌。“Gerard，你是做心理辅导师的吗？”旖旎的气氛被巴西人的一句屁话捣破，Gerard翻了个白眼，用力地一顶腰：“操你的，Neymar。”

在交合中熟悉着对方的身体，Neymar知道了Gerard的耳根很敏感，Gerard发现了腰窝是Neymar的死穴：“那么快又硬了，我该说是你精力过人还是淫荡过分？”指尖沿着腰线一路下滑，Gerard对他臀上性感的两个浅窝情有独钟。腰作为Neymar的绝对禁区，每一次蜻蜓点水般的触碰都会让他呼吸一紧，而Gerard手指不断地在腰窝边打圈就相当于无止尽的恶意犯规。

因为空间不够，现在他们俩的姿势变得相当奇怪：Neymar的屁股骑在Gerard的阴茎上，身子却软塌塌地趴在他身上；Gerard弓着腰卷着长腿，一手扶在墙上一手箍在Neymar腰上。巴西人小声呜咽着，湿透的金色卷发耷拉在额头上，随着身体的起伏晃荡；Gerard不断地把嘴唇凑上（事后Neymar发誓Gerard还用上了牙）他蜜色的肌肤，阴茎在Neymar开始痉挛的后穴里横冲直撞。

有人敲门。

Neymar呻吟（其实更像尖叫）一声，稀薄上不少的精液再次洒上Gerard的衣裤，后者也闷哼一声，把温凉的体液灌进Neymar的屁股。粘腻的感觉让Neymar黑了半张脸，但现在外头的事情更加要命。“您好，请问有人在厕所里吗？”熟悉的声音让Neymar暗地里骂街，原本过热而停摆的脑子再次飞快转动：“有，请稍等一下——”

在克罗地亚乘务长的夺命连环call下，两个人手忙脚乱地收拾好自己，Neymar跟Gerard交换了个眼神，然后打开门锁：“…Ivan，抱歉抱歉，我帮他清理得有点久——”“有点久？你知不知道这个厕所的队快从机头排到机尾了——”Neymar恬着脸傻笑，不断地跟Ivan和乘客们道歉，Gerard只是安静地站在他身后，盯着他打着卷的金色发旋：不妙，他的裤子没有提好——

好不容易劝走了一票乘客，Ivan在痛骂Neymar一顿后一直叹气，眉心揪得可以夹死苍蝇：“…Neymar，没有下一次了。我认真的。”笑容马上就回到了巴西人脸上，看着Neymar勾起的嘴角，Gerard也忍不住笑，但Ivan随即摇摇头：“但是你未来三个月的奖金就别想要了。”“别啊乘务长！”Gerard撇过头去偷笑，Neymar像是被抽了魂一样，挤出的额头纹堪比千层蛋糕。

的确不会有下次了。

毕竟Neymar之后就被Barca集团的总裁包养了，薪水任发。很碰巧的是，那个总裁也有一把大胡子和一双蓝眼睛。


End file.
